


married as...?

by luxettenebrae



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Forehead Kisses, Gift Fic, Humor, Inspired by Twitter, Kissing, Love, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Multi, One Shot, Other, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Touching, slash tumblr ig haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23707228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxettenebrae/pseuds/luxettenebrae
Summary: You're woken up in the middle of the night by Leviathan, who has something very important to ask you. What could it be?
Relationships: Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 351





	married as...?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sinfulindulgence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfulindulgence/gifts).



> Credit for the idea: @LEVIsABS on Twitter shared a meme they edited by @incorrectgreekquotes on Tumblr, and it led me to write this after some time. I hesitated to post it because I'm honestly still kind of dissatisfied with it (as I am with most my Levi works, ie. why I don't post them), but I'd like to share it with the person who inspired it, at the very least, so this is gifted to them @sinfulindulgence ♡♡♡  
> Here's the link to the original tweet/meme:  
> https://twitter.com/LEVIsABS/status/1250036964830527488?s=20  
> I've also included a short excerpt at the start that shaped how I thought about, approached and hopefully can be felt from this work.

Every day is full of choices. 

And every one of those days, I have chosen you.

From today onward, too, I will continue to choose you. 

You’re woken abruptly by someone shaking you. You can faintly hear someone speaking and calling your name. 

“...Hey…! Hey! Wake up. I need to ask you something!” 

It’s Levi’s voice, and it sounds urgent. You rub the sleep from your eyes and rollover. Your husband is in bed beside you, but he’s sitting up, looking at you seriously. You cover your yawn with a hand.

“Mmm...what? What is it? Did you realize you forgot to go get in line for the newest The Magical, Mysterious Jane: Peony Phantom figure?” 

You try to half sit up, propping yourself up on the pillow, and try to gauge his expression. He looks pretty worried. Even for him, this seems a little more extreme than usual, although he does sometimes wake you up in the night to tell you he needs to go stand in line for new merchandise or a newly-released game. 

He purses his lips, clearly put off as his eyebrows knit together. 

“No, it’s not that! I wouldn’t be that worked up over that. I would just let you know and then go.” 

You reach out and brush a piece of hair from his face, tucking it behind his ears, watching as his face reddens slightly, and you can’t help but smile. Even after all these years together, he still gets shy. You supposed it was just one of the things you loved about Levi, one of the things that made him Levi. 

“Well, then, what is it?” You pause and your sleep-addled brain thinks back as you shift to sit cross-legged on the mattress. “Wait, you said you need to ask me something. What did you want to ask…” you glance at your D.D.D., “at 4:06 am?” 

He sulks, his mouth twisting into his characteristic frown. 

“This is important! I wouldn’t wake you up for nothing. Listen, I have to know…” he trails off, suddenly appearing timid. Levi’s orange eyes turn away from you now, lingering on some point on the covers of the bed. 

“You have to know…?” you prompt. 

His eyelashes flutter as he blinks rapidly. 

“Um…” Levi turns his heated gaze onto you again and grips your shoulders forcefully. The look in his eyes is serious, almost grave, and his lips are pressed together tightly. He’s still got bedhead from being asleep, and some of his hair is sticking up. You hold yourself back from smoothing it down, seeing as he’s so serious. 

“Levi…?” 

You’re also starting to feel anxious, seeing the state that he’s in. But you never would have expected the next words out of his mouth. 

“Do you like me?” 

For a moment, you just gawk at him as your jaw drops. You keep waiting for him to say that it was just a joke, but he looks completely sober and still doesn’t give. His eyes are wide and he looks so pitiful that he’s starting to remind you more of a puppy you picked up off the streets than the handsome demon you’d married. His hands slide off your shoulders dolefully. 

You shut your mouth. 

“...You’re serious.” When he nods, you resist the urge to facepalm. “Levi, I married you.” 

Again, he’s frowning. You want to reach out and straighten that grumpy mouth into a smile, but you can’t help but think he’s still adorable, even when he’s not in the best of moods. He puts a hand to his mouth, the way he always does when he’s trying to hide how he feels, however unsuccessful those attempts may be. 

“Yeah, but did you marry me as a friend, or as a significant other?”

You stifle a chuckle at first but can’t help bursting into laughter. Meanwhile, he’s staring at you like you’ve gone crazy as you hold your stomach, aching from your mirth. 

“Pfft...Levi! I can’t believe you’re asking me this. And after we’ve been married for a few years already.” 

Levi only looks more unhappy as his eyebrows furrow inward, glaring at you sharply. 

“Well, it was unclear.” 

Seeing how disheartened he is, you sober up and offer a soft smile. 

“Levi, of course I married you as a significant other. I love you. I thought I already told you. Or at least, that you knew.” 

He freezes, and red creeps onto his face. He hunches over slightly, pouting as he pins his gaze to the mattress. 

“I, well… I thought maybe you’d meant it as friends. Since we’re true best friends.” 

“Look at me, Levi.” 

He does, raising his head, and you take the chance to cup his glowing cheeks and lean in, placing a sweet kiss on his lips, those lips that expressed so much, those lips that couldn’t lie. 

When you pull back, you see that the redness on his cheeks has grown deeper a shade. 

“Y-You should have warned me…! You know that I’m still not used to this…”

You laugh, thoroughly amused. 

“Well, it served its purpose. Do true best friends kiss?” You put a hand to his cheek again and brush your thumb over his lips, faintly pink, pliant. “On the lips?” 

You can feel the warmth of his body beneath your fingers as you caress his cheek, the softness of his skin, and your heart begins to race. Despite your teasing, you aren’t completely used to this either. And you feel like you might never be used to it- although, you’re okay with that. You love him. 

Levi puts a hand to his neck, rubbing it. He’s still red. Of course he is. 

“I mean, no, but… You and I are special, aren’t we? Even just as friends.” 

His gaze is sincere and direct, full of the warmth you loved in him, and a hint of coolness in the tint of purple within. You’re smiling before you know it. 

“Yeah, we are.” You lift his bangs and kiss him on the forehead firmly. “But you’re my true best friend  _ and _ my significant other. There’s a difference. That’s why you asked, isn’t it?”

This time, he flushes a lovely fuschia, stammering his response. 

“I-I told you to warn me, didn’t I…?” He drops his gaze and the corners of his lips turn down, but you can sense fondness within. “But yeah, you’re right. That’s why I asked.” 

You give him a break from your touch and withdraw, although the sensation of his skin lingers on your fingers. One side of your mouth quirks upward as you raise your eyebrows. 

“Do you need further proof? Or shall we go back to bed?” 

Levi is still at first, but then he processes the implications of your words, and he flops back into the bed and under the covers rather quickly. He turns away from you, but you can still see the crimson hue on his ears. 

“N-No…! I’m good, let’s go back to sleep!” 

You settle back into the bed as well with a knowing smile. 

“If you say so. I love you, Levi.” You reach over to his broad back and trace a heart on that warm canvas, although he immediately stiffens upon feeling your touch. “I’ll say it every day to remind you from now on since you still seem like you don’t believe me. Can you feel what I drew on your back?” 

You trace the heart again, your finger running along the curves and muscles of his back. Levi relaxes slightly, letting go of his tension. 

“...You don’t have to do that,” he whisper-mumbles, bashful. “I-Is that a heart?” 

You rub his head, ruffling his hair. 

“Yeah, good work.” You trace another shape on his back. “I don’t have to do anything, Levi. I want to. Because I love you.” 

For a time, silence greets you, and you think he might have fallen asleep as you lazily trace the shape a few more times. 

“Is it a star?” 

You stop and rub his head again. 

“Yeah! You’re good at this, aren’t you? Maybe you’ve got a sensitive back.” 

His reply is barely audible. 

“No, I’m just sensitive to your touch…” 

You shift closer. Did you hear that right?

“What did you say?” 

Even facing away from you, he brings his hands to his face, covering it shyly. 

“Nothing! I didn’t say anything!” 

You chuckle. At this distance, you can hear his heartbeat, quick and hard. You press a kiss to his upper back, right along his spine, slow but sure. You let your lips linger a moment longer than usual, firm and flush against him before you allow yourself to draw back. 

“Do you know what I just did?” you murmur. 

His heartbeat is accelerating, and his body is tense. There’s a pause. Only the rhythm of your hearts and the coming and going of your breaths accompany it. 

“...I thought I told you to warn me,” is all he says, his voice unsteady. Then, uncertainly, “Did...was...is that a kiss?” His last few words are hesitant, quiet, wavering. 

Another rub to the head for Leviathan, you think to yourself.    
Or at least, that’s what you’d planned on, but instead, he turns and catches your wrist mid-air. Those riveting orange eyes have captured yours in a heartbeat. They’re mere inches away.

“It’s not fair,” he grouses. “It’s my turn.” 

Levi’s lips are on yours, and you barely even register the soft, loving warmth before it’s gone again, and you’re left in a daze as your eyes glaze over. He releases your wrist from his hold. Then, heat rushes to your own cheeks, and you put a hand to them to check- they’re burning. Your eyes trail up to his again, and his candid gaze only makes your cheeks hotter. You tighten your lips and your eyebrows crease as you stare at him flusteredly. 

“...Why didn’t you warn me…?” 

He’s smug. A cocky smile stretches across his face.

“You didn’t warn me, so-mmph!” 

You sealed those self-satisfied lips with your own once again, a hand draped over Levi’s back to pull him in closer. You’re still burning up, but you don’t care anymore. As long as you’re with him.

When you part from him, both of you are ruddy-cheeked, glowing. 

“I love you, Leviathan.” 

His eyes are soft now, warm like the golden liquid kindness of the afternoon sun, tender like the petals of orange carnations. 

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Are you interested in me writing for you? I plan on holding writing raffles for mini-milestones (follower-wise and perhaps for other things too!), so you can try your luck there! You can also read my card!  
> Catch me on Twitter @luxexhomines where I'll hold the writing raffles! I retweet a lot of Obey Me content and art (including NSFW!). I also share some doodles and sneak peeks of WIPs of my writing there~  
> Feel free to send me a message or hang out ♡ You can also reach me on Tumblr @luxexhomines !


End file.
